


Maybe We Can Make This Work

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: We'll be a Fine Line [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: We'll be a Fine Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Maybe We Can Make This Work

“Tom it’s not as easy as you think, I can’t just leave her, why can’t you see that. I love her, she’s my girlfriend. She loves me.” Harrison shouts back. 

“But I love you too.” Tom yells back. 

“WELL SHE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN YOU UP AND LEFT. SHE STOOD BY ME AND SHE HELPED ME AND I LOVE HER. I don’t care what you think.” Harrison yelled back. 

“I thought you were gay?” Tom lowering his voice. 

“There you go, that’s a classic example of how much you distanced yourself from me. Bisexual Tom. Not gay. Just because you walked in on me with a guy one time doesn’t mean I’m only attracted to guys now. And if you thought I was gay why did you constantly ask me whether I’d found a girl. You constantly pushed me away Tom. I loved you so much and then you made me believe you might give me a chance. But then you went and married her and you broke my heart. I’m not breaking up with her. I love her… more than you and she loves me more than you ever will. She treats me right and she doesn’t play around with my feelings and take advantage of me for her own pleasure. Like you did.” Harrison spat. 

Tears formed in Tom’s eyes. 

“That was harsh.” Tom whispered looking down. 

“No, I’ll tell you what’s harsh. You-“ 

“Me using you and then leaving and getting married. I know what I did Harrison. I beat myself up about it every single day. I was confused and when I realised after those months with you I was in love with you, I ran away because I was so scared. I didn’t even know I liked guys Haz. Why can’t you see that not everything is about you. You don’t have to keep playing the victim because there’s two sides to every story. I didn’t leave because I wanted to play around, I left because I was too cowardly to face my emotions and come to terms with the fact I was in love with you. God I’m still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I’m so in love with this guy that my wife had to tell me herself. I also get that you have a girlfriend. You don’t have to keep shouting it in my face. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t worth waiting around for and I’m sorry that we’re having this discussion right now. Most of all I’m sorry for breaking your heart Harrison. Because now I know what it feels like.” Tom sobbed back. 

Harrison stayed quiet, taking it all in. 

“What about when you shoved your girlfriend in my face?” 

“So I apologise and that’s all you have to say?” Tom asked. “Fine Harrison, fine. I hate this, I hate all of it. I hate you and your stupid girlfriend. I hate arguing with you. I hate that I always have to apologise because you’re too stubborn even when we’re both in the wrong. I also hate that even though you’ve hurt me I still love you. I’ll never be able to stop loving you Harrison, so when she breaks your heart I’ll still be here.” 

“funny.” Harrison replied. 

“I’m not joking” Tom whimpered, but Harrison cut him off. 

“That was the exact thing I said to you when you got married, and look where we are now. Having this stupid discussion.” Harrison whispered. 

“Go, Harrison. Stop tarrying here.” And Harrison left without another word. 

___________

Valentines day use to be one of Tom’s favourite days of the year. Key word “used.” 

Before he was with Nadia, he and Harrison had this silly inside joke going. It started back when they started BRIT school together and Harrison’s girlfriend dumped him on valentines. Tom, obviously feeling sorry for the younger boy, bought him a bouquet of red roses, writing a note “from your secret admirer.” Tom would be lying if he said he didn’t fancy Harrison. Even when they were that young. 

Harrison obviously knew exactly who it was, and from then on it became a little joke. Harry thought they were stupid, always shouting “get a room” especially the year Tom stuck all his favourite photos of Harrison onto a big piece of card and wrote 100 notes explaining why he loved the boy - “as a friend” - and why Harrison was one in a million. As a matter of fact, if Tom went upstairs right now, he’d find that piece of card, wrapped in a piece of tissue paper tucked away carefully. But, he didn’t know Harrison still had the piece of paper. Plus, when Harrison moved out of the home they’d bought together recently, Tom hadn’t gone back into his room. 

Back to the point of why Valentines Day “used” to be Tom’s favourite day. 

He was casually scrolling through his instagram when he came across a photo of him… and her. He had his face pulled into his signature confused look and she was smiling brightly next to him. They were both covered in snow, and the look in his eyes was one Tom hadn’t seen in a long time. Tom barely knew her, she knew the twins better than him. He suspected it was because Harrison distanced himself and her from Tom. 

Looking at him so happy “definitely” didn’t make Tom’s eyes sting a little. 

There were so many things that Tom wanted to blame yet the only thing he could truthfully and rightfully blame was himself. 

That was what hurt the most. 

__________

“Tell him for god sake, I’m your best “girl space friend” not your girlfriend. There’s a clear space between girl…. and friend.” She yelled and he looked up from his position on the couch. 

“Everyone thinks you’re my girlfriend.” 

“Yea, because you’ve gone around telling everyone I am.” She replied chuckling lightly. “Not that I’d mind…” she added and he knew she was definitely joking. 

“I didn’t tell anyone, they assumed. You posted a photo of us together and these days with people on instagram who have nothing better to do in their lives, they put two and two together and viola. We’re dating.” the blonde replies. 

“You never thought to correct them, or him?” She says back. 

“Nope, he assumed you were my girlfriend I egged him on.” Harrison says back popping the “p” at the end. 

“Well, babe you should go clear up these mistakes. Its best sooner rather than later. He might find another boy.” 

“He’s too heart broken for anyone at the moment” Harrison replied, 

“anyone... except you.” She stated. He nodded giggling a little like a school girl with a crush on a boy too old for her. 

“Love you.” He whispers, curling into her and resting his head on her lap and she smiles wrapping her arms around him. 

“I’ll always love you Hazza, but I reckon I’d love you even more if you made sure everyone knew the truth. Including yourself and him.” 

“Oh Gemma, what would I do without you!” Harrison replied adding a big sigh at the end. 

“I don’t know babe, I don’t know.” 

__________

The first thing he thought when he saw “she’d” posted again was “oh he’s probably proposed to her or some shit like that.” It was the opposite. 

_I know you probably all think Haz and I are dating, but I’d like to inform you that this must be a miscommunication because we’re not. I’m sorry if we disappointed you, but I thought I’d clear this up before it got out of hand. @hazosterfield and I would both appreciate it if you didn’t bombard us with questions especially while he’s “figuring things out.” Much love Gemma._

He’d be lying if he said tears of relief didn’t stream down his face. 

Part 2: 

“I’d like to thank everyone for being here today. I’m not going to make a really long and boring speech like most people do at their weddings. I’d just like to share a few quick words. When I first met Harrison, I was standing in the corner not knowing what to do. Meanwhile he was walking around making new friends like they were going out of fashion and I knew from that moment I would befriend the boy. It was basically love at first sight if you put it my way.” 

Everyone laughed and a few cheers rang out. 

“I didn’t even know who I was back then. A confused girl with too many highlights in my hair and not enough concealer to cover the bags of my tired eyes. Everything about Harrison radiated warmth and happy energy. I’m so happy I found you and I’m so happy to be sharing this special day with you. It’s not everyday someone gets married, it’s like the most special moment of your life. I’d just like to thank you, Harrison you helped me find the love of my life.” 

“I’m pretty sure you helped the div find the love of his too” Harry called out. 

“I’m getting there, Harry calm down.” She called back, everyone proceeded to laugh again. 

“If it wasn’t for that blonde boy sitting over there, the one who’s not even listening to me talking. Yes, that boy who now happens to be undressing his husband with his eyes, if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have even found the true meaning of love. That is what I’m grateful for, and I’m so happy I could be here today to witness this special day with you.” Gemma says ending her speech. 

“I’m also really happy we get to witness Harrison eye fucking Thomas in public as well.” She adds before she leaves and that gets Harrison’s attention. He blushes and the whole crowd laughs. 

___________

Flash back one year earlier. 

It had taken Harrison two beers and a lot of coaxing from Gemma to finally face his inner demons and go back to the house he use to love so much. Now here he was waiting outside in his car reciting over what he was going to say. 

“Fuck it.” He whispered, before he got up slamming the car door shut. 

He knocked loudly before he could regret it and it took less than 5 seconds for that familiar brunette he loved so much to appear at the door. 

Harrison looked into his eyes, and hardly anything else needed to be said. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.” Each time he said it he sped up. 

“Tom, tom, tom.” He whispered, before Tom was jumping into his arms and kissing him. Harrison wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, one underneath his bum to support him. 

“I’ve got you love, I’ve got you” he whispered and Tom began to whimper and sob. 

“I’m never letting go of you again.” He whispered and Tom’s whimpers only increased hearing Harrison say that. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for walking away when I knew I was in love with you and I’m sorry for not facing that fact that I was in love with you. I’m sorry I put you through that but please, I’m here and I’m all yours. If you’ll have me, that is.” Tom managed to get out, surprised he didn’t stutter much. 

“Of course I’ll have you, I’m never leaving you again!” 

____________

Present. 

“Please don’t smash my face into the cake.” Tom begged. 

“Oh no I’m not gonna do that don’t worry.” Harrison said, before getting the stuff on his plate and plastering onto Tom. 

“I’ll smash the cake onto you instead.” Harrison stated proudly and Tom pulled a pout.  
“Don’t worry I’ll help you get it off.” Haz teased, leaning forward and licking Tom’s cheek. 

“Gross, absolutely disgusting.” Tom replied.

“What’s wrong, would you rather have the other so called white substance on your face.” 

“Right that’s just gross. Harrison John Osterfield there are children at this wedding you disgusting pervert.” Tom scowled and Harrison pulled puppy eyes. (As Harry Styles would say.. “This is a family show…Or is it??????”)

“Sorry love” Harrison said and Tom smiled back as he wiped the last of the frosting from his face. 

“Hmph.” Tom replied crossing his arms giggling. 

Harrison leaned forward as everyone was occupied eating and chatting. 

“You know, you look so good tonight it’s just so hard to keep my hands off you.” Harrison whispered. 

“I swear, Harrison-“ He was cut short when he felt Harrison’s hand travelling up his thigh. 

Tom tried to suppress a shiver and if it wasn’t for the noise of everyone socialising the whole room would’ve heard the whimper that he made, almost asking for more, yet telling Harrison to get his hands off him. 

“This is the last time I sit next to you at an event.” Tom managed.

“It’s our wedding.” Harrison scoffed, teasing him. 

“Harry, can we swap seats, at least that way if he tries to hit on you sitting next to him I know to leave for good.” 

“I would never.” Harrison says looking fake appalled. 

“Joking, now get your hands off me you dirty boy.” 

“Whatever.” Harrison mumbled, continuing the light touches over his leg, stopping now and then to watch Tom gasp at the loss of contact. His hand creeping closer and closer to his inner thigh. 

“If you still want that hand I suggest you take it away now.” Tom replied, slamming his knife on the table a little too hard. 

“Always so dramatic” Harrison tutted. 

“I’m an actor, what the fuck do you expect?” Tom replied. 

“Nothing less.” Harrison assured, and Tom smirked. 

____________

4 years later. 

“Hurry up.” The girl whined. 

“Yes, I am hurrying in case you can’t see.” Harrison replied, hastily tying his shoe laces. 

“He’s going to kill you.” Georgia replied. 

“No, he’s gonna kill you, hope long does it take to get your hair “perfect?” Harrison scoffed. 

“Dad, you’re the rudest guy I’ve ever met.” She replied. 

“Georgie you’re so mean“ he brought his sentence to an abrupt halt having caught sight of his husband. 

“Oh my god.” Harrison almost moaned as his husband of four years walked out. 

“What are you looking at?” Tom replied sassily, as he grabbed his trench coat to go over his tuxedo. 

“N-nothing…” Harrison stuttered. 

“Should I organise to stay over at Zayn’s house after this event?” Georgia smirked raising an eyebrow at her parents. 

“Georgia Rose Osterfield you’re as bad as your father!” Tom replied. 

“And no, you’re not going over to Zayn’s.” Harrison added, before glaring at Tom at his former comment. 

“I’m 16! I’m not 12 anymore.” She replied. She looked nothing like either of her dad’s which came as no surprise because she wasn’t related to either of them. She had light brown skin and hazelnut curls to compliment her dark eyes. She was 12 when Tom and Harrison adopted her, claiming that neither of them could handle babies just yet. Nevertheless they loved her to bits. 

She wore a royal blue dress that had a v neck and hugged her waste nicely enough for you to be able to see her athletic figure. It came down and out after that draping around her like she was walking in her own world. Breath taking would’ve been one of many words to describe her. 

“You met that guy, he’s so scared of Harrison he doesn’t even kiss me without saying “won’t your dad get mad?” Like what kind of question is that?” She giggles. 

“Ha, good for him.” Harrison replied 

“Yep, we’ll just stand here all night while you to argue like babies.” Tom replied absentmindedly picking his nails. 

“Haha, funny babe funny.” Harrison said grabbing Tom by the collar, pressing a kiss to his lips and looping an arm through his. 

“Get a room. You’re worried about me and Zayn and you two can barely keep your hands off one another.” Georgia stated as one of her snappy teenage remarks. 

“By the way, do you think Louis Tomlinson will be there?” Georgia asked once there were in the car. 

“Louis Tomlinson this and Louis Tomlinson that, will you ever shut up about Louis Tomlinson? Back in the day there was this guy called Tom Holland everyone used to fan girl over.” Tom scoffed. 

“Firstly Louis Tomlinson is way hotter than you, he has a better accent than you aaaaand fangirlling over my own dad would be; gross, creepy, weird and inappropriate.” Georgie finished. 

“ROASTED!!!!” Harrison shouted and Tom pouted. 

“Ha” Georgia replied. 

____________

“And the Oscar goes to…. Tom Holland” 

Tom jolted in his seat feeling quite ethereal. 

“Is this actually happening?” Tom whispered. 

“Yes, now go up there and get it before I do and I make a speech dedicating it to how much you love dad and how you couldn’t have done it without him.” Georgie exclaims while Harrison pulls Tom over for a kiss. 

“Go, baby.” He whispers. 

Tom nodded, tears of joy filling his eyes and his hands shook. Harrison stood up, offering Tom his arm so they could walk together. Harrison let go of Tom before they reached the stage, and Tom pressed a quick chaste kiss to his lips before making his way up. 

He graciously accepted the award, nodding at the presenter. He smiled once again, wiping away his tears. 

“I don’t really know what to say to be honest. This is definitely one of those moments where you prepare a huge long speech for everyone and as soon as you get on stage everything just slips out your head. Firstly, I’d like to thank everyone who nominated me for this award because I literally couldn’t have done this without you. I really had to leave my comfort zone to play this character and I feel like I’m very much a changed person having done this. This was definitely “soul changing.” I’ve become a better person standing in my characters shoes, viewing the world the way he did. When I first watched the movie, I could hardly believe that we’d come that far as a cast and crew. I’d like to thank the directors, Joe and Anthony Russo, and last but not least my number one inspiration; My beautiful girl sitting at the third table. She’s apart of the reason I wake up everyone morning and she makes me strive to be a better person. In fact I’d like to dedicate this one to her, because she was a lot of the inspiration behind my character. I appreciate all the support I’m getting from fans and the people in my life; Mum, Dad, Harrison, Harry, Sam, my bodyguard for making sure I don’t get kidnapped on set, my makeup artist Rachel, my stun coordinator, honestly my list could keep going, but it’s not just my specialty night so I think I’ll leave it here. Many thanks and Much love” 

He smiled one last time, before walking back down to his table. 

He put his award down and as the host began to speak, Harrison pulled him down into his lap.

“Harrison” Tom squeal whispered and Harrison giggled.

“Can’t keep my hands off you. My gorgeous baby stealing the spotlight.” Harrison whispered, running his hands up and down Tom to prove his point. 

“Definitely going to Zayn’s tonight” Georgie muttered. 

“You’re not!” Her parents said in unison and she smirked. 

“That’s what you think” 

-Fin.


End file.
